For The Nights I Can't Remember
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Oneshot. Bryan wants to make his anniversary with Sabrina perfect. Anything less than perfection is unacceptable. Because this may be the last night he has the chance to make up for everything. -Lemon. Bryan x OC. Written for Southern Dragon. Contains Crude Language and Mature Themes-


_Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao; Sabrina Wilson belongs to Southern Dragon. Takes place after G-Rev. For Southern Dragon (trade for a picture of Tyson x Riley~) and I hope you enjoy it, sweetheart. Trust me when I say I worked hard on this._

_**For the Nights I Can't Remember**_

It was their 2 Year Anniversary. When one thought of Bryan Kuznetsov, one did not think of him as caring. One did not expect him to go to the lengths that he was to have a special night. God knows he had messed up in past, but for some ungodly reason she always ended up forgiving him, patting him on the cheek, and brushing it off. She didn't hang it over his head - she didn't bring it up anytime he did something else stupid or pissed her off…

That's how he knew she was the one.

He was falling a thousand feet per second, and Sabrina still took him by surprise. That's why he wanted today to go as perfect as possible. He spent the day cleaning the house - he paid Ian and Spencer to leave for the entire weekend. Kai, he didn't even have to ask. He was gone the moment Bryan looked at him with the closest thing to a plea on his face.

Tala had been the hardest to convince to leave. It was technically Tala's house. So Bryan did the only thing he could think of.

He pulled the baby sister card.

He stole Brin's phone when she was busy, calling up the redhead. He wasn't sure why she had Salima's number - he assumed she got it off Hilary in case she needed something. Sabrina had always been friendly - but that didn't mean she made friends.

No, she was like them. She kept her emotional attachments small. Less chances of being hurt. She understood him for who he was, the scars that lined his blackened heart, and yet…

She managed to make it beat again.

So Bryan had called Salima - Tala's younger half-sister. Once the two redheads had discovered they were siblings, Tala was wrapped around the girl's finger. She was able to get inside his head; she was able to make him care about someone other than himself. He guessed that was what family did to someone who grew up having none. That one survivor was the only ties to a normal life they could ever have.

Salima pulled her strings and Tala was out of the house. He cleaned it from top to bottom - why did they have to be such pigs? Oh, right. Men. Several of them living under one roof. Only two out of the five had girlfriends.

It was a bit awkward to buy the roses. He remembered the store clerk looking frightened as she rung them up. They were currently in a vase on the bedside table. The sheets were changed, the room was tidy. He had a huge dinner planned.

Perfect.

He wanted it to be _perfect_.

If he got anything less than that, he'd probably sick Falborg on some idiot's ass.

Most likely his own.

Dinner was halfway done when he heard the car door slam. He knew she had arrived, peering out the window and seeing her walking up the walk. Her magenta locks, tipped with lavender, were pulled back. Her sun kissed skin stood out against the blankets of snow. Even from the distance, he saw the bright green eyes that appeared in his dreams.

Bryan hurried downstairs, stopping as he heard her knock, composing himself. He never would hear the end of it if he showed how excited he was to see her. Once he opened the door, he saw that smile that still made him catch his breath, those cute little freckles dusting her cheeks and across her cute little nose.

"Hey, shortie."

She made a face, staring up at him, barely reaching his bicep in height. Playfully punching his arm, Bryan simply grinned before letting her inside. She hung up her coat, dressed casually but in a way that made him very aware of her curves. He sent a small glare at his groin before following her into the living room.

"Something smells yummy~"

"Making dinner,"She whirled, "You are? That's sweet, Bry~" She patted him on the cheek, standing on tip toe to do so.

It used to annoy him. Now, all it did was make him feel praised. He smiled at her - the smile looking more like a smirk, but Sabrina knew it was a smile. She leaned up to kiss his nose, playfully slipping away before he could grab her and press those lips to his. She wanted to tease him a bit before giving him his reward.

Wandering into the kitchen, Sabrina gave a low whistle of appreciation. Bryan really was outdoing himself - even stepping, well tiptoeing slowly would be more appropriate, out of his comfort zone. He had pulled out the table, a nice stain free table cloth draped over it, a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine chilling in it. She smelled steak broiling, along with the yummy smell of potatoes, carrots, onions, and celery. She saw a salad bowl, covered with foil to keep it fresh on the table as well.

"So how'd you bribe the others to let us have some time alone?"

"Paid Spencer and Ian. Kai…well, knowing him he went to Hil's and your place." The two best friends were studying abroad in Moscow and living together to cut down on living and schooling expenses. "Those two are about as bad as us."

"Please~" Green orbs rolled as Sabrina suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a sultry hot once-over, rolling her hips against his in a way that was delightful and frustrating. She stood on tiptoe, her sweet and warm breath tickling his ear and the sensitive skin of his neck as she whispered, "They could never be as bad as us~" With a wink, Sabrina pressed a lingering kiss to his neck, Bryan giving a slight growl that showed he was turned on by her actions.

She slipped right through his fingers as he went to crush her to him. Cursing her and his frustrations in his head, the Russian then went to finish dishing out dinner. Sabina plopped down in her seat, the two of them actually enjoying a relaxing dinner for once. It was perfect - not because it was as delectable as a dinner that they could've ended up spending fifty dollars on at a restaurant. No, it was because Bryan had gone through so much for her.

"Can't believe it's been two years." she said, sipping her wine.

Bryan nodded, "Two years since you came barreling into my life, bringing and tearing my world apart, then rebuilding it with you nestled comfortably in the middle of it."

She grinned, "You know you love me."

He gave a an eye roll, but he didn't deny it. Her grin simply grew, nibbling on her steak and glancing at him under her bangs and lashes. Honestly, she was curious about what else he had in store. She had been together with him two years now, but his romantic side was still a mystery to her. He had his moments - tonight definitely taking the cake.

Speaking of cake, Bryan had just pulled out some strawberry shortcake he had made. Her eyes widened, perking immediately. He knew her weakness.

Damn him and his sexy cooking skills.

"So what else do you have planned?" Sabrina asked, opening her mouth as he fed her a strawberry.

"Cuddle, sex, breakfast in bed, the works."

"I noticed you included sex in that list."

"Yeah, so?"

"Now who says I'm going to give it up," Sabrina teased.

He responded by taking away her cake.

"Dammit! Bry! I was only joking! Don't take away my cake."

"Too bad, so sad woman. I'm a patient, sexually frustrated boyfriend and I deserve to have sex with my gorgeous, beautiful girlfriend that I'm madly in love with especially since I went to such _lengths_ to clear out the house so we wouldn't accidentally mentally scar Ian again."

"…I forgot about that. Whoopsie."

He held the cake over the trashcan, stepping on the lever to open the lid, with Sabrina lunging forward.

"Okay, okay! You win!"

He grinned and handed her back her cake, pinching her butt as he then went to leave the kitchen. "Movie's in five. Don't make me wait, Brin."

She raised an eyebrow, _Hey now, I thought I was the dominant one here? _Shrugging a bit, she happily ate the rest of her cake, adding the plate to the rest of the dirty dishes that would be washed much, much later.

The living room was dark, a movie playing on the high-definition flat screen. Sabrina gave a slight cackle as she sprung onto the couch, immediately worming her way into Bryan's lap. He raised an eyebrow at this, glancing down at her magenta-head.

"Comfortable, hobbit?"

"Enough with the short jokes, Behemoth."

He gave a snort at that, "Not my fault you ended up in the short gene pool."

"Blame my parents,"

"Nah, it's too much fun thinking God cursed you to be small."

"I'm not small! I am fun sized!"

He pinned her, kissing her for a minute. Green eyes blinked, taken aback by the dominant kiss. She scrunched up her freckled nose in an "ah, hell no!" kind of way, not liking the fact that Bryan was trying to steal her title as the dominant one.

She slipped free, turning the tables and pinning him. He gasped as her hands moved quickly, wiggling into his pants and teasing him mercilessly as her lips burned, kissing his neck and then biting down. She heard him moan her name, softly. It was all she needed to know that she was still in charge.

The movie was forgotten as their lips collided, tongues wrestling and hands gliding across each others frames. Things were just about to get good when Bryan pulled back, cursing under his breath as his phone rang. The ringtone was a dead giveaway as to who was disturbing his anniversary.

"What?" he growled, answering it.

"Just reminding you that if you're going to fuck, do it in your own bed and no where else in the house. Especially not in my fucking bed. If you do, I'll kill you."

"What happened to quality time with baby sis?"

"Baby sis went to use the washroom. Don't give me any shit, Bryan. You're lucky I'm even doing this for you. So, as I said, if you're going to mate like bunnies, do it in your own fucking room.""I _fucking_ got it." Bryan replied, rolling his eyes.

Tala sounded pleased, "Good. Have a nice weekend."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as Bryan shut off his phone, "Sooo…what was that all about?"

Bryan simply lifted her up over his shoulder. The movie entirely forgotten, the silver-haired Russian made his way up the stairs, his movements a little awkward due to the annoying throbbing between his legs. Sabrina squirmed - she _clearly_ disliked being manhandled, but she wasn't able to squirm free at the angle she was in. Pouting, she rolled her eyes, at least until the world shifted and she found herself being dropped onto Bryan's bed.

He shut the door, locking it out of habit, and then turned to look at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, knowing she was in for a wild night. Bryan stripped off his shirt, revealing the muscular panes of his chest, along with the faint scars from his past.

Bryan stalked toward the bed, with Sabrina tensing and waiting for the right moment. She moved just as he lunged to pin her, once again turning the tables and he ended up on his back with her on top of him. A smirk spread across her pretty face, tapping his nose playfully before she leaned down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a long time, Bryan completely aware of her grinding against him through their clothes, drawing out his frustrations and teasing him until he was about to snap. Finally, after what seemed like he was going to die from how rock hard he had gotten, Sabrina stopped teasing. He saw the passion in her own eyes - she was on the edge herself. He watched as she striped her shirt and bra, immediately sitting up and capturing a pert nub in-between his teeth, lightly biting and sucking as she ran her fingers through his hair, fisting it and pulling just right.

God, he fucking loved how rough she was with him. How rough she let him be with her. It was a blessing.

She moaned his name, giving him the drive he needed. His hands yanked off her pants, tossing them somewhere. Like hell he cared where. All he cared about was touching her, bringing her to climax, making her _scream_.

Her.

It was all her.

Because he loved her.

Because he never wanted to disappoint her again.

Because he wanted to make up for the nights he couldn't remember, to prove to her that he was the one for her just as she was the one for him. He wanted Sabrina to know just how much he really needed her.

Yes, he needed her. Needed to see her smile, to hear her voice teasing him, to hear her laughter. It was the only light he had known in his dark, cold, and lonely world that was desolate and broken.

She made him breathe again, really _breathe_, for the first time in years the moment he first saw her.

She made him feel needed and wanted. She somehow eased the pain of his scars. She made him smile and feel alive again.

That was what Sabrina Wilson did to him.

That's why he wanted to make her Sabrina Kuznetsov.

After two years, he knew. He knew with his entire heart and soul.

"Bryan…"

That low growl in her voice told him it was time. He lifted her slightly, pulling out his rock solid member, and then placed his hands on her hips. She looked down at him, green meeting silver, before she was impaled on his length. They both growled in pleasure, Sabrina's hips rocking immediately, taking control.

He loved it when she took control. With every thrust, every twist of her hips, every kiss and bite, it drove them both wild and to the edge. They would go over the edge only to keep going.

To keep falling, forever.

Falling into ecstasy, falling into passion, cascading into flames of love and everything else she made him feel.

"Brin!"

He came, lights flashing in front of his eyes as he did, climaxing so hard he was sure he was about to pass out, especially as she came with him, tightening in ways he had never felt before, connecting them.

He held her for a long time afterwards, just listening to the sound of her breathing, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent, feeling his heart racing and his blood rushing in his veins. She kissed his lips softly, snuggling close, sated and spent. He was proud of himself for pleasing her.

She was the first person he cared for where he didn't care about what he got out of it. He wouldn't admit this out loud to anyone but her of course - that his secret he would only share with her.

"That was nice~" she purred.

"Glad you enjoyed it." he smirked, petting her.

"Mmm, I'm going to go shower. Want to join me?"

He grinned, "What do you think?"

They showered and made love again, feeling dirtier than when they went in. Exhausted from their love making, the couple finally curled up in bed to sleep.

Morning came, Sabrina waking to find herself alone, snuggled in one of Bryan's t-shirts and her panties. She giggled as she found a note, his scrawl saying to stay put or else. That was when she noticed the roses, smiling to herself before lying back on the pillows, turning her face and nuzzling it so she could inhale his scent. It warmed her, before she lazily checked her phone, seeing a text from her bestie/roomie.

"Of course I had fun, Hil. I had the best night ever." Sabrina chuckled, texting back before ignoring her phone. She heard the stairs creak, grinning in anticipation. If he really had made her breakfast in bed, she would seriously jump him.

After she ate of course.

Bryan shouldered open the door, carrying a tray holding eggs, bacon, toast with strawberry jam, and orange juice. He slid it into her lap before laying on the bed beside her, simply watching her munch away. She could be so cute without even realizing it.

"Hey, Brin?"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated, "It's been two years…"

She gave him a look as if to say, "duh, I know that." before she took a gulp of her orange juice, "I know, goof."

He glanced at the ceiling, "Do you see us…ever…?"

"Ever what?" she was still eating, not too focused on the conversation.

"Moving further than this."

"Further as in how? You're being vague, Bry."

_Of course I am. You have no idea how hard this is for me._

Yet he was willing to endure any hardship.

"Like…living together…?"

"You want me to live with you?"

"And…other things?"

"Hot morning sex?"

He gave her a dull stare - though that was sounded really good right now…

_Focus, Bry._

The Russian sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Sabrina blinked, watching him curiously as he opened the drawer to his nightstand, rifling around it. She watched as he cursed foully in Russian, obviously having misplaced something. He shifted toward his desk, finding his blade and launcher, but that wasn't what he was looking for.

"Bry-" She was cut off by his sharp eyes locking on her.

"No. Stay."

She shut her mouth, pouting a bit. Normally she didn't let him talk to her like that, but he seemed pretty serious right now. So, for his sake, Sabrina stayed put, quietly finishing her breakfast as she watched him hunting.

Okay, when he got to the point of digging out the inside of his shoes, she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Bryan, seriously, what are you looking for?"

"AHA!"

She jolted as he suddenly pulled something out of his right boot of his spare pair, before turning to look at her. She sat the tray on the nightstand, swinging her own legs over the side of the bed, but before she could get up, he pinned her with an unnerving stare.

"Brin…_please_…stay."

_He said please. Holy shit._

Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress, watching as he then slowly got down on his knee. She tipped her head to the side, waved hair falling around her face in a magenta curtain, staring in curiosity and bewilderment.

_Just what is he…?_

Bryan bowed his head, "Sabrina, you have come to mean…everything to me in the two years we've been together. I want to ask you something very important, but I want you to be certain before you answer. I know that…I don't want to - no. I _can't_ live without you by my side." Bryan lifted his head slowly, before holding out his palm and revealing a small black box, opening it slowly. "Sabrina…will you stay by my side forever?"

Her heart stopped, staring at the engagement ring. Part of her wanted to scream yes at the top of her lungs and pounce, but he had asked that she make certain. So she waited, thinking it over for about five minutes before finally nodding. Bryan sprung forward, cupping her face between his hands, kissing her breathlessly.

"I love you, Sabrina…""I love you too, Bryan."

He slipped the ring on her finger, seeing her staring at it.

"I honestly had no idea you were going to propose."He grinned, "How was it?"

She looked at him, patting him on the cheek. "Perfect."

_**Fin**_

_A/N: I need therapy XD But I think I did pretty damn good with keeping both of them IC~! Hope you love it Southern Dragon. Now I am off to go distract myself from the slight mental scarring. *has a great fear of the Blitzkrieg Boys and doesn't write them in romantic senses like ever* Review please~!_

_~Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
